Words Of Wisdom
by NarutoRox
Summary: *BITTER BLOOD SPOILERS* What I think Myrnin whispered to Shane in Chapter 18 of Bitter Blood. Clyrnin, with just a little bit of Clane (But not much). Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's Note:** This has been bugging me since I finished Bitter Blood...what did Myrnin say to Shane? So, inspiration hit, and I just basically went to town. This is my first attempt at a short piece, so please read and review, it's how I know if I'm hopeless at this or not. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm really trying, but those are my biggest weaknesses. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Summary: My take on what Myrnin whispered to Shane while they were trapped in the cage in Chapter 18, page 384 of Bitter Blood. I think it goes without saying, but Bitter Blood spoilers!

* * *

Myrnin crawled to the back of the cage, coming close to Shane as he did so. He caught Shane's gaze, and gave him a narrow-eyed look that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than challenge and dislike, likely even hatred.

The feeling was mutual.

They didn't like each other, and never would. Shane would never be able to forgive Myrnin for hurting Claire, for trying to take her away from him, for keeping her away from him, if only for a little while. Myrnin wouldn't forgive him for the same reasons. They had seen the devil in each others eyes, and they would never be friends, or even acquaintances. The only thing keeping the other alive was that they both knew the others death would pain Claire.

What was really pissing Shane off right at that moment, though, was the knowledge that Myrnin had heard every word he had just said to Claire, the whole apology. How he had shown weakness in front of him, while he had begged Claire's forgiveness. And that Myrnin had heard Claire say no. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, maybe it was his male pride getting in the way, but he didn't like it. He was hurting from Claire's words, and Myrnin's being there was like pouring salt in the wounds. And the look Myrnin was giving him at the moment was pure venom.

Myrnin, for the most part, was feeling dozens of emotions right now, all in seemingly equal measures of importance. Fear for their current predicament, hatred for the stupid boy in front of him, the boy who had clearly broken his Claire's heart, again. Love, and pity, for his Claire, who smelled of tears and sadness. He also felt, oddly enough, gratefulness. Gratefulness for the boy's stupidity, which had finally shown Claire his true colors. That he didn't love Claire as much as she claimed to love him. That he wasn't worthy of all the forgiveness she always showered him with. For that, Myrnin was grateful.

So grateful, in fact, that he impulsively pulled Shane close, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Shane said, and tried to wiggle free.

"That," Myrnin whispered, causing Shane to pause. "Was for being abundantly stupid. May it comfort you in your sorrow and self-pity. However, I must tell you, that if you _ever _make her hurt like this again, I _will _kill you myself, and bother the consequences. I don't intend to stand by and watch her kill herself over you and your stupid actions. Not anymore."

Myrnin thought of Claire's words when he had been in her room before, trying to persuade her to leave while she still could. Had that only been a few days ago? It seemed like years.

"I also feel as though I should offer you some words of wisdom. Our Claire is a very forgiving person, as we all know, myself better than anyone. Funny how she always forgives me my transgressions, isn't it?"

She would never know how much it meant to him, that forgiveness. And that just this once, she'd said no to the boy.

"Now listen carefully, boy. You no longer have a claim on her. She's free to choose whoever she wishes, though after today, I think it is clear that perhaps you might not be what she has in mind."

Shane's gaze darted to Claire's, then quickly away.

"I won't challenge her choice, if it is what she wants...whomever it may be. I've only ever wanted to see her happy, but starting now...You aren't the only one Claire can choose. Not anymore."

Myrnin put as much force and threat into his next words as he possibly could.

"I'm not giving up. Understood?"

Shane nodded, his jaw clenched, and when Myrnin let him go, he moved as far from him as space would allow.

Myrnin saw Claire out of the corner of his eye, looking at them with a puzzled expression. She mouthed '_What the hell?_' But Shane just shook his head and looked away, a troubled expression on his face.

Myrnin mentally shook himself, and got ready to do whatever it took to get them out of here. Because at the other end of the cage, still looking a little confused at the two of them, was the best reason he could find to try.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked it...again, please review!


End file.
